hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Birdlantic Hurricane Season
The 2018 Birdlantic Hurricane season is an active season that has a lot of names retired since 1900. * SUBTROPICAL STORM ALICE Unnamed Tropical Storm of 2011.jpg A subtropical depression formed on April 2, 2018. By April 3, it became Subtropical Storm Alice (not to be confused with Hurricane Alicia). On April 4, tropical storm warning # 1 was raised over Virida because of Alice passing through. By April 7, Alice has became completely extratropical. Alice resulted in %344,005 damages. ! TROPICAL STORM BERLY Tropical Storm Beryl - Weakening.JPG Tropical Storm Beryl (2018).png On April 25, a tropical depression formed out of a tropical wave. On April 27, the system became Tropical Storm Berly. Tropical Storm warning were issued on San Isidro, Laurasia and Gondwana. Tropical Storm Berly made landfall on Laurasia, Birdland on April 29. By April 30, Berly had completely dissipated. Berly was set to be retired, and replaced with Boris for 2022. ! HURRICANE CRISTINA Hurricane Hugo (2007).PNG Hurricane-hugo 100313415 l.jpg On May 1, tropical depression Berly’s remnants collided with a tropical wave, forming Tropical Depression 04L by noon. And by evening, FSWMA upgraded the system to Tropical Storm Cristina. Tropical Storm Cristina made landfall on Jernandez Is, Virida on May 3. It slowly intensified at first, and became a Category 2 hurricane after 4 hours. Hurricane Cristina peaked to a Category 4 hurricane and made landfall on NDC, by evening May 5. On May 6, Cristina became an extratropical hurricane and soon affected Duckland, Canadian Duck on May 7. Cristina was replaced by Carina for 2022, while BMA decided to change the name to Carolina. ! TROPICAL STORM DORIA Tropical Storm Debby Track (2018 - MH).png Tropical Storm Debby (2018 - MH).jpg A tropical depression formed on May 14. By May 15, Tropical Storm Doria formed. Due to its unrecognised circulation, BMA and FSWMA discontinued updating, So Doria was declared dissipated on May 17. ! TROPICAL STORM ENNA Aqua image of tropical storm bill.jpg Tropical Depression formed on June 30. It became Tropical Storm Enna on July 2. Tropical Storm Enna made landfall on Duckssissipi on July 4. It dissipated on July 6, near San Drino Lake. ! TROPICAL STORM FRANCES 260px-Tropical Storm Emily Aug 2 2011 1745Z.jpg A tropical depression formed on August 9, By August 10, it became Tropical Storm Frances. On August 12, Tropical Storm Frances crossed Florduck. Unexpectedly, a ridge developed, and killed Frances in its tracks in the Gulf of Yerican on August 13. ! HURRICANE GILMA C3 Gaston 2022 Track.png Gaston 2016-08-26 1655Z.png A tropical depression headed in an unexpected northeast direction. It was named Tropical Storm Gilma on August 11. Gilma intensified into a hurricane on August 12, and became a Category 3 by midnight. Wind shear quickly weakened Gilma, and dissipated it by August 13. Gilma was declared destructive in San Capricosm, Birdland Is, so it was retired with Ghita for 2022. ! HURRICANE HATTIE Hurricane Dean (2007).jpg A tropical depression formed on August 12. It was named Tropical Storm Hattie on August 15. After just hours, rapid intensification turned TS Hattie to a Category 3 hurricane in just 4 hours. On August 16, Hattie peaked to a Category 5 hurricane and made landfall on Veronica St. Ka, and dissipated by noon. Tropical Storm Hattie-Ann has made landfall on Nora Utor St. Kat again, dissipated completely. ! HURRICANE IVRIS The life of Hurricane Nicole of 1998.gif On August 12, a tropical depression formed. Shortly after Hattie was named, Tropical Depression 10L became Tropical Storm Ivris. By August 13, Hurricane Ivris became a Category 1 hurricane heading North and by noon, BMA had said. Ivris has peaked to a Category 2 hurricane. It dissipated on August 14 leaving no damages or deaths. ! TROPICAL STORM JEAN Tropical Storm Katrina (1999) - New.jpg A tropical depression formed on August 13. It quickly became Tropical Storm Jean by noon. The interaction with Tropical Storm Hattie made Jean hit land by midnight, dissipating the next day. ! HURRICANE KATRINA 800px-Noel 01 nov 2007 1815Z.jpg A tropical depression developed from Jean’s remnants on August 14. It was named Hurricane Katrina on August 15, Hurricane Katrina made landfall on Duckvana, Birdland. By noon of August 15, Hurricane Katrina moved towards the Great Sea-Great Rift and made landfall there, Tropical Depression Katrina has now dissipated. Katrina regenerated into Tropical Storm Lucia on August 15 evening. ! HURRICANE LUCIA Hurricane-Dennis-IR.jpg Tropical Depression Katrina was renamed into Tropical Storm Lucia on August 15. It became Hurricane Lucia by evening, and on August 16, Hurricane Lucia headed south and made landfall on Rita State, Florduck as a Category 2 hurricane. Hurricane Lucia reached a peak of a Category 4 hurricane and made landfall on Duckssissippi-Northern Florduck border. Hurricane Lucia degenerated into a low before August 18. ! TROPICAL STORM MARTY Tropical Storm Debby TRMM Image (2006).jpg A tropical depression formed on August 15, after Lucia was named. And by 4am August 16, it became Tropical Storm Marty. Tropical Storm Marty survived for just two hours, only winds of 65kph and quickly dissipated by noon. ! HURRICANE NICOLE Hurricane Joan 21 oct 1988 2103Z.jpg A tropical depression came from Jean’s remnants on August 14. Just 10 minutes after Marty was named, it developed into Tropical Storm Nicole. Residents were still advised to stay in evacuations and rescue operations for Hurricane Hattie’s victims were delayed to avoid Nicole. On August 15, Hurricane Nicole intensified into a Category 3, making landfall on San Diego. Tropical Storm Aviary-Nicole survived the passage but soon made landfall on Duck, and dissipated. Hurricane Nicole distrupted the State Of the National Adress by Queen Ana and Pres. Sinta Ducksmore, and the rescue operations arrived atleast on August 18. ! TROPICAL STORM OTTO Unnamed Tropical Storm of 2011.jpg A subtropical depression formed on August 15. It quickly became Subtropical Storm “A” by FSWMA. Acquiring tropical storm characteristics, it was named Tropical Storm Otto by BMA. Tropical Storm Otto was so undefined, BMA stopped its advisories on it. FSWMA continued its updates until Otto had completely dissipated. ! TROPICAL STORM PALOMA Tropical Depression 02F.jpg A tropical depression formed from Nicole’s remnants on August 15. It became Tropical Storm Paloma and dissipated the next day. ! HURRICANE RITA Hurricane danielle (2016) hypothetical.gif Nicole 2016 AVHRR.jpg A tropical depression formed from a irregular vortex on August 15. It became Tropical Storm Rita by noon, and a Category 1 hurricane by evening. By August 16, Rita became a tropical depression but soon restrengthened to a Tropical Storm and rapid intensification made it a Category 5 hurricane on the open sea. Hurricane Rita began moving northeastward, being absorbed by Extratropical Storm Sinta on August 22. ! HURRICANE SINTA Hurricane Sandy 2012-10-29 1820Z.JPG Sandy Cat3.png A tropical depression became Subtropical Storm “B” on August 15. Attaining Category 3 strength on August 16, it was named Hurricane Sinta for further warnings. On August 17, Hurricane Sinta passed through Paris, Birdland. By August 18, Great Duck City made evacuations. Due to the cold front, Sinta may become a superstorm, like Hurricane Kat in 2007. Superstorm Sinta made landfall on August 20. It absorbed Rita’s remnants. ! HURRICANE VALERIE Hurricane-Katrina-2005-IR.gif NOAA-Hurricane-Katrina-Aug28-05-2145UTC.jpg A tropical depression formed from Sinta’s trough and become Tropical Depression Valerie. It made landfall on Northern Duckvana as a tropical storm in August 18. After passing Duckland heading South, Hurricane Valerie became a Category 2 and set its eyes on Duckssissippi. By August 19, Hurricane Valerie became a Category 5 hurricane and put its peaks to 200mph. Hurricane Valerie made landfall on Rosetta City, Duckssissippi by noon, 3pm. Hurricane Valerie weakened and dissipated the next day. Hurricane Valerie was the strongest storm to impact this region since Hurricane Diana. ! HURRICANE WHILORS Hurricane Rita - Strengthening.jpg A tropical depression came from Valerie’s trough on August 20. Subtropical Storm Whilors formed in the Birdlandian Sea. It became Hurricane Whilors and was the fastest hurricane to move at 65kph speed. Hurricane Whilors became a Category 4 hurricane, and headed South. Tropical Storm Whilors weakened a lot and became only a remnant when it reaches Ducatan on August 23. ! HURRICANE ULEKI Hurricane uleki (1988).JPG A tropical depression formed and was named after Whilors was named. Tropical Storm Whilors later became a Category 2 and became a Category 3 hurricane. By the next day, Whilors became a Low Pressure Area. STORM NAMES: Alice | Berly | Cristina | Doria | Enna | Frances | Gilma | Hattie | Ivris | Jean | Katrina | Lucia | Marty | Nicole | Otto | Paloma | Rita | Sinta | Tomas | Valerie | Whilors | Aux: Uleki Unused: Whilors AUXILIARY NAMES: Ulexki RETIRED NAMES: Berly, Cristina, Hattie, Lucia, Nicole, Sinta (Boris, Carolina, Holly, Laura, Narry, Sandy, Vinta) Berly, Cristina, Hattie, Lucia, Nicole, Sinta and Valerie was retired due to their damages. The names Cristina, Lucia were used for the first time this year, when Cristal was retired in 2010 and Lane from 2014. New names were Cristina, Lucia, Otto, Rita, Sinta when Owlette and Rina were retired in 2005 and Sally in 2010. !2 Possible Subtropical Storm (2011).jpg Tropical Depression 05L failed to developed as potential Enna in June 16, 2018. It was expected to become Tropical Storm Enna but touched land before even becoming a named tropical storm. Sinta and Rita merged to form Tomas. SEASON EFFECTS: Alice (TS)- No deaths, No damages Berly (TS)- 27 injured, 3bil. damages Cristina (Cat. 4)- 190 injured, 10bil. Damages Doria (TS)- No deaths, no damages 05L (TD)- 1 injured, 100 dollars damages Enna (TS)- 2 injured, 10,000 worth of damages Frances (TS)- 67 injured, 12,000 worth of damages Gilma (Cat. 3)- 99 injured, 2bil. damages Hattie (Cat. 3)- 30 injured, 7mil. damages Ivris (Cat. 2)- No deaths, No damages Jean (TS)- 3 injured, 1000 worth of damages Katrina (Cat. 1)- 24 injured, 100 dollar damages. Lucia (Cat. 4)- 50 injured, 500 dollar damages Marty (TS)- 0 fatalities Nicole (Cat. 3)- 245 injured, 1bil. damages Otto (TS)- No damages, no fatalities Paloma (TS)- No fatalities Rita (Cat. 5)- No fatalities Sinta (Cat. 3)- 123 injured, 10bil. damages Tomas (TS)- No fatalities Valerie (Cat. 5)- 10000 injured, 17bil. damages Whilors (Cat. 4)- 4 injured, no damages Uleki (Cat.3)- No fatalities Category:Birdlantic hurricane seasons